Journey To The Past
by the Jersey Girl Next Door
Summary: One year after the Final Battle a bushy haired girl wakes up in a Muggle Hospital and doesn’t remember who she is or anything about her life. As she is walking through London she runs into a red head, who seems to know about her past and wants to help her
1. Waking Up to a New Life

Summary: One year after the Final Battle a bushy haired girl wakes up in a Muggle Hospital and doesn't remember who she is or anything about her life. As she is walking through London she runs into a red head, who seems to know about her past and wants to help her remember.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters that are in the books J.K Rowling does. I do own the story plot and any new characters that you do not recognize from the books or movies.

_'Where am I?'_ Hermione Granger asked herself as she sat up in a bed and looked around the unfamiliar room.

All of a sudden the room was filled with nurses and doctors who were poking and prodding her.

"Excuse me... Excuse me...EXCUSE ME!" she shouted and all the doctors and nurses stopped, "Thank you. Do you mind telling me where I am, who I am, and why I am here?"

Everyone looked at each other and then back at her, "Well you are at St. Luc's Hospital in northeast London. We don't know much about you except your name and that is Hermione Granger. As to why you are here, you just arrived one day bleeding and bruised as soon as you entered the hospital you passed out and went into a comatose state for a year until you woke up just now." A young male nurse explained with a nervous half smile

Hermione just sat back and absorbed what she was just told.

_St. Luc's Hospital... my name is Hermione Granger... in a coma for a year... why can't I remember anything? Well I'm never gonna get out if they know I don't remember anything'_

"Ah yes **_now_** I remember. Thanks guys for taking such good care of me for a year. Is there any place that I can get some clothes that cover all of me?" she asked standing up and noticing the scrubs she had been in didn't cover her backside. She grabbed the back of her scrubs and what she guessed was her things and briskly walked out of the room, leaving everyone surprised.

She saw a gift shop near the exit and opened the wallet in her bag and saw she had some money and bought a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and walked out onto the busy London street. She saw it was night time and realized she had now where to go but kept walking. As she was passing what seemed like an old building she saw the door open and a red haired man step out and take a long glance in her direction. The man started walking toward her and she started to freak out _'Oh God I just left the hospital I don't want to go back in it.'_

"H-Hermione? Is that you? Bloody Hell it is you!" He said smiling from ear to ear and walked up to her and gave her a hug.

_'Well at least he knows who **I** am.'_ she shrugged and pulled back and turned to him.

"Umm excuse me, but who are you and how do you know who I am when I don't even know that?" she asked politely not trying to sound rude or scared.

The man just stared at Hermione with a hurt expression on his face. "You don't remember me? I am Fred Weasley. You are best mates with my younger brother, Ron Weasley and your best mate is Harry Potter. Are you telling me you don't remember any of it?" he asked with his eyebrow in the air.

Hermione shook her head and looked on the verge of tears. "No I really wish I could. I mean the names sound so familiar. I just woke up in the hospital like 30 minutes ago and knew I needed to leave I didn't even remember my name! Then I run into you and you seem to know everything about me!" she rambled pacing back and forth in front of Fred waving her arms around.

"Whoa Whoa there Mione. Calm down, calm down. It's OK I'll help you with what ever you need lets just go inside to the Leaky Cauldron and a Butter beer or what ever you want and I can try to answer any questions that you may have. OK?" Fred suggested soothingly and put his arm around her shoulder and led her in the old building.

(heyy sorry the first chapter is soo short don't worry I just had to set the basis up in this chapter. the second chapter will be more eventful, longer and better)


	2. Explanations and Butterbeer

Summary: One year after the Final Battle a bushy haired girl wakes up in a Muggle Hospital and doesn't remember who she is or anything about her life. As she is walking through London she runs into a red head, who seems to know about her past and wants to help her remember.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters that are in the books J.K Rowling does. I do own the story plot and any new characters that you do not recognize from the books or movies.

Hermione couldn't say no to someone who is supposedly her friend.

"Sure Frank... umm wait Butter beer? What is Butter beer?" she asked as they made their way through the crowded bar, marveling at the strange people in robes.

"First, my name is Fred... _Fred_, and second, Butter beer is one of the best things to drink here in the wizarding world next to Fire Whiskey of course." Fred explained got to Butter beers and sat down at an empty table in the corner.

"OK so what would you like me to tell you or explain?" as he handed Hermione a drink.

"Wait _wizarding_ world there is no such thing Fred." she said in a certain tone and took a sip of her drink and look liked she was in heaven and took a bigger sip.

"Hate to break it to you, Mione, but there is such a thing. You before you disappeared were one of the smartest witches of the century. Your best mate Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived and the man-who-saved-the-world. Your other best mate, my brother, Ron Weasley is one of the worlds best keepers. He plays quidditch which is somewhat like Muggle soccer only on brooms. Your best girl friend, my sister, Ginny has been going out with Harry since the Final Battle ended and are now engaged." Fred finished looking pleased with himself that he remembered all the information. "Any questions?"

"Yea how did I meet my best mates? What does Muggle mean? You mentioned some Final Battle who was all in it; I'm guessing Harry was because of his nickname." she laughed slightly. "Tell me more about myself. Like am I single, what I did before I went missing and into a coma. Things like that." She took another sip of her drink and smiled at Fred.

_'God I forgot how beautiful that smile was'_ Fred thought but shook his head rid of that thought.

"Well you, Harry and Ron were always close in Hogwarts, the Wizarding School we all intended, so close you guys were named 'The Golden Trio'. Harry and Ron always got in trouble and you were always there to try and help them out of it. Your nose was almost always found in a book or studying so of course you were a Prefect and Head Girl. You and Harry would spend most of the summer at the Burrow, my family's house, and that is where you met Ginny, a year younger than you, and you girls hit it off. A Muggle is just what us wizards and witched call non-magical people. The Final Battle was... How do I make this simple and easy to explain. Before Harry was born there was this wizard named Lord Voldemort who went bad and started to kill all who didn't agree with him, he was unstoppable. Then this psychic made a prophecy that a child would be born that had powers to take destroy him. They would either die together or one would be killed. The child was Harry so when Voldemort heard this he set out to find him and kill him. Voldemort found where his family was hiding and killed his parents but for some reason could not kill Harry. When he tried he only hurt himself. Then when you guys were in the 4th school year he rose up again. He quickly rose to power and when you guys all turned of age you guys joined a secret order created to stop him. The Final Battle was June 17, 1999 it lasted for hours but finally Harry destroyed Voldemort. He has never really talked about it though. We lost many people from the order. So yea that is all you wanted to know. I hope I helped you remember anything." he said hopefully and showed a half smile.

"Well it sort of triggered something. It feels familiar but I really can't remember it. You did answer most of my questions and thank you. Well I'm sure its late I don't want to keep you any more than I have already. Umm Do you know where there is a wizard hotel or housing place I can stay at?" she asked with a funny expression on her face as she drank the last of her Butter beer.

"Yea there is one... Wait why don't you just stay at my flat it is much closer and everything." Fred suggested

"Umm Well I don't know..." Hermione hesitated

"Oh no not like that, come on Mione. I have a guest bedroom accompanied with a guest bathroom, so you don't even have to see this ugly mug in the morning." laughed Fred.

"OK, since I don't have any where else to go right now. Lead the way." she smiled and held out her hand for Fred to take and show her the way.

Fred took her hand in his and started out The Leaky Cauldron. After a couple of minutes walking down the streets Fred started having an argument with himself.

_'You need to tell her mate.'_

_'Yes but do I have to right now I like it just being us.'_

_'The sooner she knows the better she will react, you know Mione if you wait to long she will hex you until you are in St. Mungo's.'_

_'sighs Yes Yes your right I will tell her soon. I promise'_

"Fred, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" Hermione asked worried. Fred had a frustrated yet sad expression on his face and she didn't know what had caused it.

"If you have changed your mind about me staying the night over your house it is OK. Really I don't mind I can just go check into a hotel or something." she suggested really hoping that was not the case because something about Fred made her feel safe and secure.

"What! No Mione that's not it... don't worry it's really nothing. Of course I haven't changed my mind about you staying the night, don't be crazy. As a matter of fact, here is the building that my flat is in anyway." Fred said and opened the building door for her and directed her onto the elevator.

Hermione was very happy to hear she could still stay at his flat but she was surprised Fred would be living in a 'Muggle' building.

"Fred, this is a Muggle building. If you don't mind me asking why do you live here? I just thought you would live in a wizarding community." she asked.

"Oh well I _do_ have a flat above my brothers and mine shop that I share with him, but I bought this flat for anytime I need to get away temporarily from anything. Like my brother for instance, he is a great guy and all but he has his girlfriend Amy over a lot and I really don't feel like being around _that _all the time, if you get what I'm saying." Fred laughed slightly.

"Oh well I can understand that, I guess. Your brother I thought you said Ron was a quidditch player. How can he run a shop with you and be one of the world's greatest player at the same time?" Hermione asked as the elevator door opened on Fred's level and she followed Fred out and stopped in front of flat number 605.

"Oh no I have many brothers. Five to be exact; Bill, Charlie, Percy, George (my twin), and Ron. George and I run a jokes and prank shop in Hogsmead called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. We have run it since we were seventeen." Fred explained as he took out a key and opened the door and let Hermione walk in first. He turned on the light switch and saw the look on her face. Hermione was in the middle of the living room with her mouth wide open. Fred smirked and walked over to her and reached his hand up to her chin and shut her mouth for her.

"Yea I know really something ain't it."

The room was off-white had many black and white shots of the city and places in the world. The love seat and couch were black leather and the coffee table was brown along the edges and black in the center. There was a platinum big screen T.V hooked onto the wall, a fire place next to the T.V and even a bookshelf.

"Y-yea it really is. It's a great place you have here. I really like it. Umm do you mind showing me the guest room? Not to be rude it's just that I am really tired." Hermione had a lopsided smile and looked around.

"Yea sure the guest room is down the hallway and door on the left. My room is in the same hallway but on the right if you need anything just let me know. OK?" Fred replied and pointed down the hall and went over to the book case and took out a book and sat down on the love seat and started to read. Hermione thanked him and went into her room and fell asleep after ten minutes not knowing what the next day would behold.


	3. The Next Day

Summary: One year after the Final Battle a bushy haired girl wakes up in a Muggle Hospital and doesn't remember who she is or anything about her life. As she is walking through London she runs into a red head, who seems to know about her past and wants to help her remember.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters that are in the books J.K Rowling does. I do own the story plot and any new characters that you do not recognize from the books or movies.

(A.N: Hey Guys thanks soo much for the reviews. Here are a few questions just to clear some things up:

- Hermione appeared at the hospital right after the Final Battle, she knew she had to get some medical attention and went to the first place that popped into her head.

- The reason no one visited her was because she disappeared right after the Battle and she left no trace of her left behind so no one knew where she went.

- Harry, Ron and Hermione were 18 when the Final Battle happened and the story takes place one year after so Harry, Ron and Hermione is 19. Fred and George are 21 and Ginny is 18

I hope that clears something's up  Thanks guys you ROCK!

If you guys wanna see the dress I chose for her to wear go to http/www. gojane. com/ 16735. html  the dress

http/ www. 16941.html the shoes

without the spaces of course)

Hermione opened her eyes and saw that it was ten but she still wanted to get more sleep. She gave up trying to more sleep and walked into the guest's bathroom and changed into her clothes from yesterday.

Fred had been up for an hour already was making breakfast for Hermione and him when he heard a CRACK and walked into the living room.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" Fred asked and gave his older brother a manly hug.

"I was sent here by mom. Apparently you didn't respond when she flooed last night and she wanted me to tell you about the family dinner tonight. She says everyone is going to be there even some people from the Order. She also says that you can't get out of it and if she has to she will drag you there by your ears." Bill said laughing at the last bit. He stopped however when he noticed Fred's loss in color.

"Bro, what's the matter?" Bill asked worried

"Oh it's noth--" Fred started to say but was interrupted

"Fred? Do you think you could show me a place to get more clothes…? Oh Hello who are you?" Asked Hermione walking into the room and saw another red head.

Bill took a look at Hermione and looked back at Fred to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Fred just nodding reassuring Bill that she was really there.

"Hermione… what…. how… where have you been for the last year and why are you at Fred's flat?" Bill asked backing up and sitting on the couch.

Hermione looked towards Fred for help since she had know clue who this man was.

Fred saw the confused scared look on Hermione's face and stepped in. "Hermione, This is my oldest brother Bill. Next to Ron he was your favorite Weasley son." explained Fred and nudged her closer to Bill.

"I-I am really sorry but I don't remember you. I don't even remember who I am. I apparently have spent a year in a coma at some muggle hospital. This is Bill right," she asked pointing to Fred, he nodded, "Then you are the oldest, if I remember from last night." Hermione said more to herself than anyone.

"Fred I should really be getting back to the Burrow. Remember if you aren't at dinner by 5 o'clock mom will come and drag you there by your ears." Bill said getting up off the couch.

"Dinner! Am I going also? Am I going to meet well, re-meet everyone again?" Hermione asked excited but nervous.

Hearing this Bill dragged Fred into the kitchen, "Fred, you didn't tell her did you! She needs to find out before tonight if you are going to take her, which I strongly suggest you do. She might get scared and run away if she doesn't know. If you won't tell her I will." Bill snapped at Fred once they were sure Hermione wouldn't hear them.

"No No I will tell her. I will do it later after I take her out to get some clothes for tonight." Fred replied and walked out with Bill on his heels.

"Well I really should get going. Mom will probably start calling in the Aurors soon to go look for me," Bill laughed," Hermione it is great that you are OK and back again. I'll see you tonight and make sure this fool gets there before 5, OK?" he said and pulled her in and gave her a famous Weasley Hug (not as strong as his mothers but almost).

"5 O'clock got it. See you later Bill. Um if you see anyone do you mind not telling them anything about me? I want it to be a surprise." Hermione said smiling.

"Yea sure. Bye guys." and with that he dissapparated from the flat.

Hermione turned to Fred and smelled the delicious smell of pancake. "Oh you made pancakes! I think they were my favorite!" she squealed and ran into the kitchen.

Fred followed with a big smile on "Yea you loved them. Once a week we would all go over to your flat and make pancakes and have a little morning party." he said opening the kitchen door to find Hermione looking around the kitchen for plates and finally finding them. Fred to a plate and put two pancakes on his plate and looked over at Hermione's plate to find a stack of five pancakes. Fred raised his head with a shocked expression "Hungry there Hermione?" he said with a lopsided smile.

"Hey you try being asleep for a year and never really eating anything." She replied with a full mouth and stuck her tongue out.

Fred laughed started eating his breakfast. When they finished Fred glanced at the Clock on the wall and saw that it was already 11:30.

"Mione, it is 11:30 do you want to get some clothes or what ever you need. I have been shopping with you before and it might take longer than you would think."

"Yea that sounds like a great idea. Just let me clean up in here and then we can leave" she smiled and got up and started washing the plates in the sink and let them air dry.

After four and a half hours of shopping at a muggle mall Hermione and Fred finally left.

"That was fun, but you were right it did take longer than I expected," Hermione said as Fred led her into a closet at the mall, "Fred um what do you think we are doing?" she asked curiously.

"Well you wanted to leave so we are going to apparate to my flat, unless you wanna walk six blocks carrying all those bags?" replied Fred with a somewhat mischievous smirk on his face.

"Alright Alright we can appramrate back just tell me what I have to do." she sighed as Fred shrank all of her bags and but them in his pockets.

"First of all its _apparate_ and all you have to do is hold onto me very tightly and close your eyes and then when I say open the next thing you know we will be the apartment."

"OK" Hermione replied and grabbed hold on Fred's arm '_WOW Fred has arm muscles. Must be from playing quidditch." _

Hermione heard a POP and Fred telling her to open her eyes. Hermione looked around and saw that they were back in Fred's flat and she started to look for her bags.

"Oh no Fred you forgot the bags."

"I forgot aren't they your bags. Bloody Hell I guess your just going to go naked or --" Fred was interrupted but was holding back laughing

"WHAT! I am not going naked. You'll just have to go back."

"Mione calm down I have them with me see." He laughed and pulled out six miniatures of all her clothes. Fred did a simple counter charm and the bags grew back to normal.

"Fred Weasley, that was not funny." Hermione said trying to act mad but she just smiled. Fred swore he heard a little laugh escape.

"Well I'll let you get changes since I know women usually took forever to get ready for something." Fred teased and jumped out of the way to avoid a light slap from Hermione.

Hermione went into the bedroom and took out a black dress she found while Fred as in the bathroom. She didn't know why but something made her want to look really nice but casual and to her this dress seemed to be both. The dress had thick spaghetti straps and had a slight "V" cut in the front and had three white buttons at the bottom of the "V". It was a little ruffled where it would rest on the hips and came down around the knees. Hermione knew she also needed make up so she went to a little kiosk in the middle of the mall and bought some blush, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow. Her shoes were black slip on peep heels. Once the outfit was put together she stepped back and looked herself up and down.

_'Not bad Hermione, Not bad'._ she thought.

"Oi! Hermione are you done yet we have to be there soon." Fred yelled from the living room.

Hermione laughed and stepped out of the room and walked out to the living room and saw Fred reading a quidditch magazine.

"I'm ready now Fred."

He looked up from his magazine article about Ron and his life. When Fred saw Hermione his jaw dropped.

_'Wow Hermione looks stunning. Maybe that isn't the best way to look tonight. I should tell her to change.'_

_'You idiot any way she looks wont be good for tonight, plus you like that she looks like that.'_

_'Yea but it probably will give off the wrong impression or something.'_

_'who cares you and her have to explain things anyway why not another thing?'_

"Fred? FRED, are you there?" Hermione asked walking over to him and waving her hand across his face to get him to snap out of it.

"What yea I'm here. Mione you really look…. nice tonight." Fred said looking down slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks Fred I just want to make a good impression, I guess." blushed Hermione.

At this Fred started laughing. "Hermione you have known these people for eight years. Calm down they already know and love you."

"Yea well I'm still nervous." she said smiling.

"OK let's get going so you can meet your wizarding family." Fred said getting off the couch and leaving Ron's article open. Hermione noticed the article and caught the word 'fiancé' but paid no never mind to it and hung onto Fred's arm to apparate.

POP

Hermione opened her eyes and saw a big house and an addition being put on. The house was rickety but cute. All of a sudden Hermione had what she thought was a flashback of a memory.

_**Hermione reading a book out in the field, Harry Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Bill playing quidditch above her.**_

_**"Oi! Mione you really are missing some fun up here!" shouted Fred or George**_

_**"No thanks, you guys know I'm afraid of heights guys." she shouted back smiling.**_

_**All of a sudden Harry and Ron swooped down and placed Hermione in front of Ron on his broom.**_

_**"AHH! Fred! George! HELP ME!" she shrieked**_

_**"Sorry Mione-"**_

_**"You See-"**_

_**"We Can't -"**_

_**"Have You-"**_

_**"Reading that-"**_

_**"Ruddy book-"**_

_**"All summer long-"**_

**_"Now Can we?" replied the twins circling around her laughing._**

_**"Come on Mione, you know I would never let you get hurt, right?" Ron whispered in her ear.**_

"Mione? Mione, are you OK." Fred asked worried

"OH MY GOSH! I think I just remembered a memory. Oh My Gosh!" she squeaked hugged Fred.

"That's Great. Come one let's give every one a heart attack." Fred laughed jumping up and down with her.

Hermione pulled away from the hug and instantly regretted doing. Fred felt the same way but grabbed her hand and walked up to the back door.

Hermione was fidgeting as they walked up and Fred noticed. "Don't worry they already love you remember that, they already love you." Fred said and gave her hand a little squeeze and let go to knock on the door.

The door swung open and a red haired girl younger than Hermione opened up.

"FRED WEASLEY MOM IS GOING INSANE SHE-- HERMIONE!" shrieked the red haired girl as she ran and hugged Hermione.

Hermione looked at Fred for help and he pulled Ginny off Hermione.

"Hi you must be Ginny." Hermione replied sticking out her hand to greet her.

Ginny just looked from Hermione to Fred with a weird expression. Harry popped in the doorway and looked at Ginny.  
"Love, what's the matter?" he asked Ginny seeing her face then he looked out at the guests.

"Hermione?" Harry squeaked right before feinting.

Hermione looked on the verge of tears as she turned to Fred for any help.

"Well I didn't expect that tonight." Fred gave a nervous laugh.


	4. Dinner and Finding Out

Summary: One year after the Final Battle a bushy haired girl wakes up in a Muggle Hospital and doesn't remember who she is or anything about her life. As she is walking through London she runs into a red head, which seems to know about her past and wants to help her remember. This is an AU Dumbledore never died and neither did Siruis

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters that are in the books J.K Rowling does. I do own the story plot and any new characters that you do not recognize from the books or movies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione just continued to stare at Harry on the floor completely shocked. Bill came out to inspect what exactly was going on outside and saw the three just staring at Harry. Bill being the only one with sense picked him up carried him inside, Ginny following her oldest brother and fiancé.

Hermione turned to Fred just as he was taking a step into the house and pulled him back.

"Fred I can't do this! Look what I did to that man. I made him feint!" she said pacing back and forth almost to the point of hysterics, "I don't even know who he was and look at the effect I had on him. What if I do that to everyone… or what if they don't even want me back!"

"Whoa Whoa Mione, don't worry. That man was your best mate Harry Potter he is like your brother. He probable thought he would never see you again. Ron, Ginny and him were devastated when you disappeared so you see he feinted out of happiness. Don't worry about my family, you saw how Ginny reacted right," Hermione nodded and somewhat smiled, "then just relax OK and lets go in." Fred said and held out his hand for her to take.

She took his hand and he lead into the Burrow. As she stepped in she instantly smelled the familiar scent and felt much better and much more safe then she felt in the backyard. The Weasley's must have been waiting for Fred because some food was already on the table. Fred stirred her through the kitchen and into the living room where the found all of the Weasley's, Harry's body, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Sirius, Moody, and Snape. Everyone was busy trying to revive him but for some reason they all forgot they were witches and wizards.

A man who looked exactly like Fred tried to pour water on him.

A man about Hermione's age tried to shout at him to get him awake

Every one had tried but he still wasn't awake and Hermione grew anxious and saw Ginny's wand on the counter and she suddenly found herself holding it and pointing it down at Harry

"Enervate" she murmured and saw Harry open his eyes.

"Why the bloody hell didn't we think of that!" cried Sirius

"Hermione how on earth did you remember that spell?" asked Fred happily and curiously.

"I don't know the only thing I remember is grabbing the wand and some voice told me what words to say." she explained

All at once the group looked to Hermione and realized who she was. Mrs. Weasley was the first to react. She ran up to Hermione crying and gave her a bone crushing hug.

Hermione to saw the least was a little shocked.

Fred had to pry his mom off her. "Mum she just came back you don't want her to run out of oxygen, do you?" he laughed.

All of a sudden the room was filled with voices asking where had she been, why had she been hiding and many other things.

"First off let me introduce you to everyone Mione--" Fred started to say

"Why would she need introducing Fred we have known her for eight years?" asked Ron and Ginny.

"Maybe I can answer that question," Hermione said, "you see yesterday I woke up in a muggle hospital with nurses and doctors all around me. I asked why I was here and they told me I was in a coma for a year. I just appeared there one June day last year and passed out as soon as I got there. I didn't remember anything who I was, where I came from, anything."

"How did you meet up with Fred then?" asked one red head.

"Well I thought I needed to get out of there so I ran out of the room and out of the hospital and I was walking around and I bumped into him and he recognized me and calmed me down and bought me a Butter beer and explained some things for me and also told me a little about me and my history. I was getting tired and asked him if there was Magic hotel and he offered to let me stay at his flat."

"Then the next day I wake up and I was introduced to Bill, we talked, Bill and Fred talked in the kitchen, Bill left then Fred and I had pancakes. I needed more clothes so he took me to the mall. We ap-ap-apparated to his flat to get ready and now here we are." Hermione said nervously.

She looked around and saw everyone's face blank and she didn't know what to think.

"Well Mione would you like to remeet everyone?" Fred asked breaking the silence Hermione just nodded very eagerly.

Fred put his hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her forward,

"OK well this is Ginny my little sister, you met her earlier," he nodded to a woman with flaming red hair just below her shoulders

"This is Harry who is like your brother and also The-Man-Who-Saved-the-World." he nodded to the man with unruly black hair, glasses and sitting on the couch with his arm around Ginny

"This is Ron my little brother." Fred said quickly nodding to the man who threw water on Harry; he had flaming red hair that was down to his eyes in the front and down to his neck in the back. He had the biggest smile and looked like he was about to get up before Fred moved her along to the next person.

"This is my gorgeous twin George; he runs the shop with me and is every bit of a prankster as I am." laughed Fred hitting George's shoulder playfully.

_'Fred is wrong he is much better looking than George… what am I saying they are twins'_ Hermione thought

"This is Bill's wife Kate and their little girl Sara. Sara was born a couple months after you disappeared." Fred explained and showed her a woman with long blonde hair down to her elbows and a little girl with strawberry blonde hair sitting on Bill's lap.

"This is Charlie, and his new fiancée Jewl. They met while trying to tame the same dragon. Charlie is a dragon tamer in Romania." Hermione saw a man a little younger than Bill red hair, muscular and a big smile on his face. Next to him she noticed a girl with red hair, somewhat short, and the same smile that Charlie had.

"I have another brother but we don't talk to him. This is mum and dad, dad is the Minister of Magic." Fred nodded to the woman who gave her the hug a short plump lady with red hair, and the man who was tall and skinny, going bald at the top but still had red hair.

"That is all my family but now we have our 'other family'. This is Sirius Black, what is there to say about Sirius? Well once your parents were killed during a raid in the summer of sixth year Sirius sort of adopted you and treated you like a daughter. He was in prison for committing a crime he didn't do. Broke out to see Harry, his godson, in your third year and has been part of your family since then." said nodding to the man in his early 40 he had long black hair.

"This is Remus Lupin. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is going out with Tonks." he nodded to a man with sandy brown hair and grey eyes. He wore somewhat tattered robes and was holding hands with a woman with bright pink hair and violet eyes.

"This is Tonks. She is a metamorphagus; she can change her looks, and also Sirius's cousin. Fred nodded to the girl sitting with Remus and she gave a whole hearted smile.

"And this old man is none other than Albus Dumbledore ex-headmaster of Hogwarts, head of the Order of the Phoenix and assistant to my dear old dad." Fred said smiling and showed her an old man that had a familiar twinkle in his eye. He had long grey hair that went down to the floor and half mooned glasses and was wearing a purple robe with yellow shooting stars that were really moving.

Hermione just stared at everyone taking in all the information she had just received.

"uh Hi everyone I- it's nice to see you again. I'm really I can't remember anything. Wait I did have a memory when we first got here." Hermione said more to herself.

"DINNER IS READY!" yelled Mrs. Weasley who had slipped out of the room to finish fixing the food.

All at once everybody rose and scurried into the kitchen. Fred, Ron, and Hermione were the last ones to get up and start walking. Ron went to grab her hand but Fred stepped in between them. Ron threw a glare towards his older brother. Hermione was too deep in thought to have noticed the exchange.

Once they got in the kitchen they saw that only three chairs were left. Hermione sat down in the middle, Ron to the right, and Fred to the left of her. Every one was still shocked that their Mione was still alive. She wasn't used to being the center of attention and looked down at her plate. Fred took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and smile, which unfortunately for him was noticed by everyone especially Ron.

Hermione smiled back and looked toward Ginny, "So umm Ginny Fred told me you and Harry are engaged. Congratulations!" she said meaning sincerely with a wide smile.

Ginny happy that the topic turned to her and the wedding. "Thanks do you wanna see what I have planned for it so far. Though we were originally planning a double wedding for--" she stopped short after seeing Fred doing hand motions for her to shut up mouthing 'She doesn't know!.

Hermione noticed this and looked around confused, "A double wedding for whom? Please finish I wanna here all about it! What's going on?"

Ginny continued despite glares being thrown by Fred, "We were planning a double wedding for Ron but we stopped due to, err, complications." she explained.

Hermione hearing that her best friend was engaged jumped up and gave him a hug, "Ron I'm soo happy for you! Who is the lucky girl and when can I meet her?" she asked excitedly while every one else just stared at her confused or glared at Fred, as was the case for Bill, Harry, Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione honey, do you mind stepping outside for a little while we talk to Fred about something?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely and sweet.

"Yea of course this is your house after all." Hermione replied and got up and walked out and onto a path to a lake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FREDRIK ARTHUR WEASLEY, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HER THAT SHE IS ENGAGED TO RONALD BEFORE COMING HER TONIGHT!" roared Mrs. Weasley.

"I TOLD YOU TO TELL HER BEFORE YOU CAME BUT NOOOO DON'T LISTEN TO ME. WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T LISTEN TO THE OLDEST BROTHER AND THE CLOSET WEASLEY SON TO HER!" screamed Bill.

"Fred, do you know how hard this is going to be on Mione? She just congratulated her fiancé on being engaged to herself! I'm not mad at you but just confused as to why you didn't tell her right away." Harry said being the voice of reason.

"I don't know I didn't tell her. I guess I didn't want her to feel unsafe or something," Fred sighed and looked around, "Hey where did Ron go?"

Ron followed Hermione out of the house and down the beaten path. He watched as she sat down at the lake they had spent so many days and nights at.

_'This is the spot I proposed to her'_ Ron thought somewhat sad that she didn't even remember.

He started to walk back to the house but as he turned around he stepped on a fallen branch that made a crack.

At the sound Hermione whipped her head around and saw that it was just Ron and smiled.

"Hey Ron come over and sit with me. It's weird I wasn't even trying to find this place my feet just directed me. I mean this place is just so serene and peaceful. Don't you think so?" she asked.

"Yea when we were teenagers on summer holiday we would spend almost every minute outside and around this lake. Harry would come here when he needed to get away from everyone. You would come here to get away from me after we had one of our many rows." laughed Ron looking back on the memories.

"I- I wish I could remember them… the memories I mean. When Fred ap-apparated us to the house I had this familiar feeling and then I had my first memory. Being here at this lake gives me the same feeling but others also… sadness, happiness, longing, and hopefulness." Hermione said lost in thought.

"You had a memory, that's great! What was it, if you don't mind me asking." Ron asked excitedly.

Hermione laughed "Yea I'll tell you. It wasn't anything major just a summer scene. You, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and Bill were playing quidditch. I was reading and then all of a sudden Harry and you lifted me on your broom. I screamed to Fred and George to help but they just laughed. Then you said something like you would never let me get hurt. And that was it not a really big memory, if you ask me." She sighed and leaned back against a fallen tree trunk.

The memory was bigger than she thought at least in Ron's head. That was the day that they started going out.

"Come on Mione, I'm sure mum is done talking to Fred now and they have probably started to look for us." Ron said and offered his hand to help her up.

Hermione got up and started to walk back along side with Ron. She kept noticing Ron taking side glances at her but figured it was just because she had been missing for a year.

When they got inside the house they noticed it was oddly quiet.

"MUM we're back! Where are you guys?" Ron called out.

"In the living room, Ron!" a deep voice called out.

"That would be Sirius, you remember when Fred introduced you to every one?"

"Yea a little. He is like a father to me, right?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"Yes so what do you say we go in and show the group how to throw a real party my good lady?" joked Ron

"Of course fine sir." laughed Hermione and they walked into the living room both laughing.

"Mione, there is something Fred neglected to tell you before tonight that he should have." Sirius said very calmly and seriously **(No pun intended)** looking to Harry.

"Umm okay." she replied not sure how to respond.

"Well you remember how Ginny said that she was planning a double wedding?" Said Harry.

"Yea, Ron's gets married… Where is this heading guys because I am sort of hungry." joked Hermione.

"Well the double wedding is for Ginny and I and Ron and… you." Harry said flinching slightly waiting for her to blow up.

Hermione was shocked. She could not do anything but just stare at everyone in the room. She found Fred and tried to catch his eye but he would not look up at her.

"Fred," she said pleadingly walking up to him, "Fred, please tell me this is a joke. A-a initiation or something?" Fred would not look at her and turned the other way.

"WHY? WHY? FRED why didn't you tell me?" She yelled getting more and more worked up every second.

Hermione was pacing back and forth trying to calm herself down when all of a sudden she stopped moving but the room didn't.

"Harry, Sirius I-I don't feel to goo-" she started to say but she fainted but Sirius caught her right before she hit the ground.


	5. AN don't worry still writing the story

A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry about the long wait for an update but I am starting school tomorrow and it is going to be my junior year and that means A LOT of hard work and hard testing so I really don't know for certain when I can update and put in the next chapter. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the story or anything. I will try to post sometime next week or maybe by the weekend.


	6. Sorry Guys

Hey guys I'm really sorry about this guys but I have lost interest in this story for right now but don't worry I hopefully will come back to this story.


End file.
